


Memory Lane

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Not Happy, Plot Twists, Spoilers, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: Luciel is finally able to look at the photo album MC put together since it's their anniversary. He waited just like she said.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this like 2 years ago and made some minor editing, so if it sucks my bad lololol

"You said I could open this book on our anniversary, right?" He smiled opening the hardcover of her journal.

"Hey, this is... You wrote down everything that happened?" He adjusted his glasses and let out a small laugh, turning the page

"This is from our first real date! You took me to the park and we ate ice cream... You have a picture of it? Hey! You never told me!" He spoke as he pulled out the photo from her journal.

"Oh! And after that I took you stargazing! It was so much fun with you!" He smiled again, knowing this book was bound to be filled with countless memories he longed not to forget.

He excitedly turned the page, anticipating what would be next. While he knew the order of events, he's not quite sure what she thought was important enough to save. It's true every memory was important, but she always preferred saving the most happy parts.

"Hmm... This was on me and Saeran's birthday. We never celebrated our birthday before that... Then you shoved our faces in the cake. I remember how angry Saeran looked, you could tell he was trying to hide his smile. I was so happy he was having fun!" He smiled at the memory, knowing that was one of the first times his twin was truly happy.

"Then I chased you around with a piece of the cake in my hand. You told me I had something on my face and kissed me to get it off. Saeran was too busy licking the cake off his face to notice." He laughed, turning the page. 

"This..! This was Valentine's day! Actually... I'm still kinda mad about that, you know? Heh. You said we were going for a walk in the park, and told me to get dressed. You took my hand and we walked there."

"While looking at the water, you tried to grab my arm but you accidentally pushed me in! I pulled you in after. Actually, now that i think about it, I'm kind of glad you pushed me in. We had fun. And that's really all that matters, isn't it?"   
He turned the page, knowing exactly what event would come next. 

"This is... our first anniversary. You woke me up by making pancakes. You woke Saeran up too actually. You had to give him some of the pancakes before he got mad you woke him up."

"Then you took me out to eat, and had to convince me that the patterns on the menu weren't secretly Morse Code." He laughed, recalling the memory. 

"You shut me up by kissing me and got me to order. After eating you said you wanted to go to the stargazing place we went to on our first date. We looked at the stars and little did you know I had plans of my own. I proposed that night.... But we never got to get married..." He bit his lip and tears began dripping down his cheeks. 

He so desperately didn't want to cry. He tried really hard not to while going through it, but he couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to pretend the story ended there, and he got to live a happy ending with the love of his life

"We were supposed to get married at the space station.." He choked out, rubbing at his wet eyes.

He looked at the dozens of sorry for your loss cards on the table. They meant absolutely nothing to him. Of course the one person that meant the most to him, besides his brother was gone. He slammed the book shut just as his tears splashed on the cover.

Not every story has an happy ending. He knew this. But just for once, why couldn't he have a happy ending? No, scratch that. He didn't need a happy ending. He just wanted her alive.


End file.
